Triton
Triton is a fictional character, an Inhuman appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. Publication history He first appeared in Fantastic Four #45 (December 1965), and was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby. Fictional character biography Triton is member of the Inhumans' Royal Family, son of Mander and Azur, brother to Karnak, and cousin to Gorgon, Black Bolt, Maximus, Medusa, and Crystal. Triton was born on the island of Attilan and was exposed to the Terrigen Mist as an infant. The mists altered his body, turning his skin green and giving him the ability to breathe underwater, as well as surviving the cold temperatures and incredible pressures of the deep. An unfortunate side effect was the loss of the ability to survive in a non-aquatic environment. As a result, he lived in a specifically designed area of the Inhumans' city-state of Attilan, requiring a special breathing apparatus to leave the water. The apparatus, cumbersome at first, was eventually reduced in size by fellow Inhuman, Maximus the Mad. Triton's mutation after Terrigenesis was so severe that his parents disallowed his brother Karnak from going through it. Triton later first encountered the Fantastic Four.12 During an accidental encounter, he tells his fellow Inhumans he recognizes the Hulk from Reed Richard's micro-film files.3 Triton acquires an artificial life support system which enabled him to exist out of water.4 He then first left the Great Refuge with the other members of the Royal Family, acting as a scout for them.5 He was freed from the "negative zone" barrier, along with the rest of the Inhumans.6 He then aided the Fantastic Four in battle against Blastaar.7 Triton later met the Sub-Mariner, and then battled Plantman's Leviathan.8 He aided the Inhuman Royal Family in defeating Maximus's attempt to overthrow the Great Refuge.9 He then singlehandedly captured Maximus,10 and battled the Mandarin alongside the Royal Family.11 He traveled to New York to warn the Avengers of the Inhumans' involvement in the Kree-Skrull War.12 Triton later battled Blastaar and the Kree Kaproids.13 He traveled to New York City with the Royal Family seeking aid for the earthquake threatened Attilan, and battled Shatterstar.14 He was imprisoned by Maximus,15 and then aided the Royal Family in the defeat of Maximus and his evil Inhumans.16 He left Earth with the Inhuman Royal Family to prevent the Kree subjugation of the Inhumans, and battled various aliens.17 He battled Kree agents,18 and returned to Earth and battled the Kree agent, the Pursuer.19 He battled the Hulk alongside the Royal Family.20 Triton participated in the Inhuman exodus when Attilan was relocated to Earth's Moon.21 He grappled with the Avengers under Maximus's mind control.22 He accompanied Medusa to Earth when she fled Attilan to avoid compulsory abortion by order of the Genetic Council.23 Triton battled mutated aquatic life caused by toxic waste.24 Triton maintains a friendship with Namor the Sub-Mariner, and has occasionally been involved in stories with Marvel's other ocean-dwelling characters. He had pivotal roles in major crossover stories such as the Kree-Skrull War,& issue needed and Atlantis Attacks.& issue needed Triton has expressed discontent to Black Panther and Storm when they visit Attilan's current moon location. He reveals that several underground chambers have been flooded for his benefit, but it is just not the same.& issue needed During the Secret Invasion storyline, the Inhuman royal family forges an alliance with the Kree to recover Black Bolt from the Skrulls' clutches. Together, they discover a weakness in the Skrull's defense and split up to recover the resources to exploit it. Triton is sent to the all-water planet Pelagia where he encounters a race of mermen-like beings that closely resemble him in appearance. He develops feelings for the native Dascylla.25 Although outnumbered by the hostile Pelagians, Triton manages to overcome them and find what he came for. Triton's breathing harness is then upgraded by the Kree allowing him to operate in the vacuum of space thus enabling him to physically attack the Skrulls' ship during the rescue.26 Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes